Fax Pas: Heroes of the Dim Sun
by TerraTor4
Summary: An origanal story based on real FanFiction users and video game characters. Terra is torn by his friend's death, but there are evils that him and his friends, Poke, Chi, Zelda, and Diagon will have to overcome. Please enjoy and no flames.
1. Prolonged Again

Fax Pas: Heroes of the Dim Sun 

This is a simple original story used for entertainment and stress-release. Characters are based on my friends and real video game characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own all of these characters. Pokémon Characters and Zelda belong to Nintendo.

"Poke! There is no way I'm loose this time!" said the overly-confident Terra. "Quagsire and I will wipe you and Glacier off the face of the Earth!"

"Huh, in your dreams Terra. Glacier and I will do the same thing we did last time." Terra and Poke were walking to a Pokémon Battlefield to settle the score of which one is the better trainer. Earlier that week, Terra and Poke had a Pokémon battle, Wooper vs. Glacion or Glacier as Poke calls him. Terra lost shamefully. Terra demanded a rematch after he and Wooper went through some training.

Terra was a person that would never give up, even when hope is dim and chances for redemption are almost non-existent. Terra's closest friend was killed earlier that year. He was close to going into depression, since he does not live with his family. The only people that he has in his life are his friends, friends he cannot live without. The only thing that Terra has to remember his friend by is the powerful Staff of Djinn. This weapon is extremely powerful and Terra only uses it for protection.

Poke was very similar to Terra in many ways. She too only lives with her friends and has no family. She also rarely gives up. Poke, in Earth's point of view, is an extraterrestrial. She was born on an unknown plant, one that gave her mysterious powers that she can channel through her three weapons, a bow and arrow, a deadly blade, and a lance. Also like Terra, she only uses them for protection.

As Terra, Poke, and their beloved Pokémon were walking on the sidewalk, a powerful gale-like noise was present behind them.

"What's that noise?" asked Poke.

"It's just the wind, now come on! We need to battle so I can win!"

Poke was still curious as to what the noise was, so she looked over her shoulder. "I don't think its wind." Poke pointed toward a figure in the sky that was flying toward them.

"What's that?" Terra questioned.

"That's our own personal clown, Chi."

Chi was a very close friend to Terra and Poke. He was married to Queen Zelda of the Hyrule Kingdom, thus making him the king. Though most of the time, he didn't act like it. Chi was very hard-headed, reckless, and just down-right stupid at times, but when times are really bad, Chi can be very dependable. Chi was born on the same planet as Poke. Chi, however, had the ability to channel his energy through his body and shoot it out in any way, shape, or form he desired. Chi was not very responsible when it came to controlling his powers.

"WAHHHH!" Chi screamed as he was flying toward Terra and Poke. "Hold on Zel, this could get ugly!" Zelda was holding on to Chi's back for dear life.

"You idiot! I thought you were better with your flying!" Zelda nagged.

Once Chi was close enough to the ground, Zelda leaped off of his back and rolled on the ground. Chi crashed face-first onto the ground in front of Poke and Terra. He leaped up from the ground and onto his feet as if he was unharmed. Before he could get a word out, Poke and Zelda yelled at him.

"Chi, watch where you are flying! You could have killed Terra and your wife!"

"Yeah! You and I have a kingdom to run back at home. Do you know how hard it would be for me to run it if I was dead!"

"Man, women…" said Terra.

"Tell me about it…" replied Chi. "Anyways, I come barring a couple of messages. Poke I would like to talk to you in private and Professor Juniper would like to speak with you at her lab, Terra."

"For what?" Terra asked.

"I don't know," replied Chi. "She just said she wants to speak with you." Chi than walked over to where Poke was standing and dragged her farther away from Terra so he could not hear.

"What is it Chi?"

"I need you to run into town and pick up a nice jar to-"

"To what?" interrupted Terra.

"To, uh, feed my wife!" replied Chi in a nervous and startled manor. "Yup, she sure does love her pickles! Wait, why were you eavesdropping!"

"Well you two were standing right next to me," Terra said. "I could hear everything you two were saying.

"Idiot," Poke said.

"Why is everyone calling me that!"

"Whatever," said Terra. "I'm leaving soon. Hurry up if you want to come." Terra walked away so that Poke and Chi can continue their "private" conversation.

"So Chi, what do you really need a jar for?" asked Poke.

"Dark Chi is going to get freed anytime now, and I need to be there the second he gets out so I can seal him in the _right _way."

Chi, Zelda, and Poke battled Chi's evil alter-ego named Dark Chi at about the same time as Terra's friend's death. Terra was so torn up about his friend's death, he was not even around when Chi gave birth to Dark Chi. Terra knows nothing about Chi's dark alter-ego or about the real reason for the jar.

"Chi, I know this sounds crazy, but I think we should tell Terra about Dark Chi," said Poke. Zelda heard this statement.

"I agree, Chi. I think he has a right to know."

"Yes but he doesn't _need _to know," said Chi. "Once he is released, I'll just seal him back up again, and it'll be for good this time. Besides, the last thing Terra needs to be reminded of is his best friend's death. Not only that, but he missed out on a great action-packed adventure! You know how much he loves those!"

"I guess you're right…" said Poke.

"He is still pretty torn up…" said Zelda in a very soft voice.

"Are you guys coming or are you gonna stay in your little sewing circle!" yelled Terra.

"Sorry Terra!" replied Poke. "I can't come. I have to pick up those, uh, pickles for Chi!" Poke laughed and started walking toward the castle town.

Terra had already sent out his trusty bird Pokemon, Pidgeot who he mainly rode around for transportation.

"Chi, you are NOT flying this time!" said Zelda. "You sir, are riding on Pidgeot!" Zelda pointed toward the giant bird.

"Yes ma'am…" Chi got on Pidgeot's back with Zelda following.

"Y'all ready?" asked Terra. The couple nodded. "Great. You ready Pidgeot?" Pidgeot looked at Terra and gave out a loud screech. "Perfect. Let's go!" Pidgeot flew up into the sky and toward the Pokemon Professor's lab.

How is it so far? Please comment and no flames. Thanks!

-TerraTor4


	2. The Right

"Hyrule Castle Town," Poke muttered to herself as she observed the sign leading to the town in which Princess Zelda ruled. It was a bustling town of commerce and trade, one could find anything that they could ever want in the many markets of the town. She entered the town. "That was so funny," Poke began to talk to herself. "Chi said that Zelda wanted pickles. Ha! I don't understand why he doesn't just tell Terra about Dark Chi. He has a right to know, I mean-" Poke was cut off by the sound of the familiar voice of a woman.

"Still talking to your crazy self Poke. Some things never change, do they?" Poke abruptly turned around to confirm her assumption. She was right.

"How far is her lab from here, Terra?" Zelda asked as she flew atop of the massive bird.

"Not much longer," he replied. "We are over Togi Forest right now. Her lab is right at the end of the forest. Actually, I think that it is coming into sight." Terra pointed in front of them. His finger led to a small figure. It could not be made out due to the distance between the bird and the lab.

"It's about feakin' time!" Chi exclaimed. The bird trio approached the large building and circled it a few times before landing.

"Here we are," Terra said while leaping off of his Pidgeot. "Thanks for the ride, bud." Terra extended his arm to rub the Pokemon's neck. The bird chirped several times, obviously finding pleasure in being pet. Chi followed Terra off Pidgeot and assisted his fiancée in coming down.

"So where is our host?" Chi asked. "It is pretty rude to just let us stand out here for so long."

"Don't be so rude Chi!" Zelda scolded Chi for saying what he said. "We just got here. She is probably getting ready. Women like to look presentable, you know?"

"You tell him, Zel." A voice can be heard as the front door to the laboratory opened. Prof. Juniper emerged from it. "I think Terra will have to teach you about a little thing called subtlety, Chi."

"Juniper, hey!" Terra called out. "How is everything going here?"

"First, how is everything going with you? How come Poke couldn't join us?" The professor responded.

"She's off picking up pickles for Zelda." Chi chuckled as Terra said this, covering his mouth in the process. Zelda proceeded to smack is arm in disgust. "As for everything else, all is fine. Things have been pretty calm in town, lately. Now can I ask about you?" Juniper laughed.

"Yes. There is actually something that I am concerned about here, which is way I asked Chi to bring you here." Chi bowed in response. Juniper giggled. "You are familiar with my Pidove and Tranquill flock, are you not, Terra?"

"I am familiar with your flock, yes."

"Well, usually I have an Unfezant that keeps them calm. However, recently, she has fallen sick, and my flock has been wild and crazy ever since." Terra watched Juniper in silence as she continued. "I actually have a Pokemon called Bravairy, but he is so stubborn. He will not, for the life of him, help to calm down my flock. I was hoping that I could propose a trade. My Bravairy, for your Pidgeot."

"What? Why?" Terra burst out of his silence.

"Your Pidgeot is a kind and gentle, yet powerful soul. I think that your Pokemon will be able to keep my flock calm. Please, will you trade with me, just until Unfezant gets better?" Terra went quiet once more and looked down to the ground, seemingly deep in thought.

"If you listen closely," Zelda whispered to Chi, "you can hear Junper's bird Pokemon flock."

"What!" Chi blurted out. Zelda facial expression changed as she back-handed Chi's shoulder.

"Be quiet!"

"Okay, I'll do it, but only for a little while," Terra finally replied to the professor.

"Of course, absolutely Terra," Juniper said. "Thank you so much. I will take good care of Pidgeot until Unfezant recovers. Thank you, again."

"It's no problem, Juniper. Really." Terra took out the Poke Ball from his pocket that he keeps Pidgeot in. "Okay, buddy. You are going to stay with Prof. Juniper for a little while. I want you to be good and listen to her, okay?" Pidgeot nodded. "Good man." Terra pointed the ball at Pidgeot. "I'll see you later." Terra withdrew his friend into the ball.

"Terra, Chi, Zelda. Can you all follow me into my laboratory?" The three followed her into a room with a large machine in it. It was labeled "Pokemon Transfer Machine" at the top. "Terra, are you familiar with this machine?"

"Yeah, I am." Terra walked up to one side of the machine and placed Pidgeot's Poke Ball into the indent. Juniper did the same with Bravairy's Poke Ball and the opposite side.

"Here we go." Juniper pressed the large red button in the center of the machine. Buzzing sounds started and lights at the top of the machine flashed. For about a minute or so, the machine continued with its chaotic process. It finally stopped and settled down. Terra and Juniper both picked up their Poke Balls. "We're all done."

"That was awesome," Chi shared. The four proceeded outside once more. Juniper first released the Pokemon from her ball, then Terra. She released his Pidgeot, while he released her Bravairy.

"Thanks again, Terra. This is really going to help me control the flock." Terra nodded to Juniper. She then walked over to Bravairy, who seemed careless towards the events unfolding around him. "Bravairy, I know you don't like to listen, but could you please, at least take these three home? You like to fly, right?" The large bird screeched softly and then bent over so that the three can go on top of him. "Thank you." Terra, Chi, and Zelda leaped on top of the bird.

"See you later Junip-" Before Terra could finish his good-byes, Bravairy charged into the air and flew off. Terra directed Bravairy to go in the right direction.

"Bye Juniper!" Chi screamed. He, along with Terra and Zelda waved in her direction.

Poke, along with her new companion walked into a marked that sells food, mainly condiments. "So Diagon, tell me all about it. I mean, you were cursed on that mountain, forced to be a Dialga! I felt so bad. I knew you were going to come back soon, but Terra, Chi, and I couldn't do anything from preventing it at all…" Poke looked down and crossed her hands in shame.

"Don't worry about it Poke. I'm fine now," Diagon assured her friend. "It was actually pretty fun to be a legendary Pokemon for a while. Nothing I'd want to do again, but it was okay. And, look at what I can do now!" Diagon led to Poke to a darker aisle where no one was present.

"Well, what is it?" An anxious Poke asked her friend. Diagon giggled. She extended her arms, one to the left and one to the right. The two limbs suddenly turned silver and quickly transformed into spikey pillars of steel. Poke's eyes opened wide. It seemed like her eyeballs were going to fall out of their sockets. Her mouth did the same. "Diagon, that's…"

"Cool? I know!" Diagon said while posing slightly.

"But, they- Aren't they heavy?" Poke asked

"Nope! I don't really understand the dynamics of it all, but oh well! I have full control of it and it is so cool!" Diagon hopped slightly after saying this. "Oh, wait, that's not the end of it. I can also run at fast speeds! Nothing too special, but way faster than anyone I know!"

"No way, show me!"

"With pleasure." Poke cleared a way for Diagon to sprint back and forth across the aisle. Diagon went back and forth 10 times in around 5 or 6 seconds. "See? It's not super speed, but it's something." Poke watched her friend, obviously impressed about her new skill. She then gasped, as she came to realization about the task Chi placed upon her earlier. Her gasp was followed by a moan of annoyance and she lost her enthusiasm from when Diagon was showing off her newfound abilities.

"I forgot. I have to go get a pickle jar for Chi so that he can re-seal Dark Chi again," Poke revealed to Diagon.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot about Dark Chi…" Diagon shared. "I was captured at around the same time as Dark Chi's being sealed. But now I'm wondering; how is Terra doing? Oh yeah, and why a pickle jar?"

"Fine, I guess. He went with Chi and Zelda to talk to Professor Juniper for something. Terra still doesn't know about Dark Chi, you know, because of his friend, so we came up with this pickle lie. We told him Zelda really likes pickles, and that I'd pick some up for her while they're all at Juniper's…" Poke nearly cringed as she revealed this.

"Seriously? That's pretty pathetic in my opinion. He has the right to know, and you know that." Poke looked downwards in shame, due to the fact that she agreed with Diagon, but never acted upon her beliefs. She extended her arm to grab the jar of pickles and held them under her arm before looking back up at her friend once more.

"You're right, Diagon. I just-" Poke failed to continue after the sunlight coming from the window dimmed. The back aisle where the two were standing turned to a depressing alley of darkness. Poke, who became increasingly annoyed and frustrated with the atmosphere around her started to the front desk where she could pay for her jar of Zelda-snacks.

"Hurray. It looks like it's gonna rain, too. I can already tell how terrible this day is going to turn out," Poke said, expressing her annoyance once again.

Terra began to reminisce about the times that he had with Pidgeot. His graceful, yet powerful beast was there to get him and his friends out of a lot of times that called for a daring escape. Now, riding atop a different bird Pokemon, he couldn't find comfort in it. He knew that the discomfort wouldn't last long, as he would get his Pidgeot back soon, but he just couldn't wait for that to happen. It was similar to spending the night at someone's house that you don't like. You know that it is only for the night, but you just can't wait to get back home. Terra sighed.

"Apparently, there is supposed to be an army of Togepi, Togetic, and Togekiss in this forest," Terra shared with the group.

"Hence the name: Togi Forest," Chi figured.

"Good job, Chi," Terra joked. Bravairy did not fly too safely, but it good enough for everyone to get home alive. Terra didn't even bother to ask the reckless Pokemon to be more careful. He couldn't find a reason to do it, so long as their lives are not entirely threatened. "I have never seen any of those Pokemon here, so I don't understand how there could be a large amount hidden in the trees."

"They're an army, remember? They have on their little military camouflage and are invisible is the green scenery!" Chi's humor and the laughter of the group was cut short by a rumbling sound down in the forest. "I think that we angered them…" Chi's theory seemed to be correct.


End file.
